


Bath Time

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Struggling to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Blame this one line.

After multiple days of cleaning, decluttering, and organizing, they were done. Exhausted and streaked with dust, Mika flopped onto the bed, feeling accomplished. Maybe he didn’t want to use his precious time off from school and work to do more _work_ , but he was being useful. He was a good boy, right?

“You’re filthy,” Shu frowned, leaning against the bed frame, “and so am I. It’s bath time.” He picked up a fresh set of pajamas for both of them and walked out of his room without looking back. Mika got up and trudged slowly after him. Of course he couldn’t risk getting sweat and dirt on the freshly changed blanket; he should have known better.

The tub was filling as Shu disrobed, carefully setting each piece of clothing into the basket of dirty items. He sat and began washing as Mika undressed, haphazardly piling his dusty clothes into the same basket. They sat on separate stools, each absorbed in his own routine, with only the water filling the silence.

“There’s no bubbles,” Mika mumbled with disappointment, having fully covered his hair, face, and body with the appropriate soap free cleanser, all housed in basic white packaging. Everything applied with a clear gel consistency and was lacking in suds and scent. “It’s so boring.”

“Bubbles are a marketing gimmick,” Shu snapped. “You’ll ruin your skin with such harsh foaming products.” He leaned in to hiss at Mika’s ear.

“And I can’t have that.” 

“Huh?”

“Give me that and close your eyes.” Without waiting for a response Shu plucked the sprayer from Mika’s hand and gave him a cursory rinse all over. He set the sprayer aside and got to rubbing. Starting at the forehead he made little circles, massaging down the temples and cheeks, behind the ears, along the nose and jaw, and down the neck. He then went to the scalp, digging his fingers into wet hair and working his way throughout. Mika sat there humming contentedly, enjoying the touch. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Shu picked up the sprayer and rinsed, using his free hand to help remove the products. He took multiple passes to remove the shampoo, again rubbing his fingers through the scalp and mid shaft of the hair to work it out. He picked up Mika’s hands and inspected the nails, found them acceptable, and continued rinsing with the sprayer in one hand as the other gently stroked the skin until he could no longer feel the cleansers. From the shoulders to the hands, under the arms, all down Mika’s back, his chest to his stomach…

Pressing a hand on one knee, he spread Mika’s legs and rinsed the lower half, running his hand into the groin, all the way back to the tips of the toes. Content with the results, Shu went back to his own routine. He massaged his scalp as he rinsed away the shampoo, lightly rubbed his face and rinsed away the cleanser. As he rinsed the last bits of product from his body, he felt a curious gaze following his every move.

“It’s nothing new. What are you watching?” 

Mika only gave him that cute little smile and got up, splashing into the tub. He closed his eyes and sat in the water, only comfortably warm and never too hot because he had been lectured many times that it was also bad for the skin. Still tired from the cleaning, he fell into a daze, his mind blank. His eyes snapped open at “Move over.” Shu was standing in front of the tub, which really wasn’t made for two people, but they squeezed together anyway with their knees to their chests. They sat in peace, each lost in his own head, until Shu’s hands started to feel idle. He stood, startling Mika from his trance, and got out. He gently patted away most of the water, and then applied a light lotion from his face, down his neck and front, gliding it along his arms and each of his beautiful fingers, applying a second layer to his cuticles and nails. He lifted each foot in turn onto the edge of the tub, running lotion along his legs. He bent in half to inspect his feet, and when he turned around Mika was watching him, again with that air headed little smile.

“Me too,” he chirped. “Please?”

Shu nearly retorted that Mika should do it himself but the horrific thought of rough towel drying and getting dressed without first applying moisturizer stopped him. “Very well.” 

He picked up another towel and waited for Mika to clamber out of the tub. He lightly patted the towel against Mika’s face, along his arms and torso, down his legs, ignoring certain areas and instead laying the towel on Mika’s head. With his trusty bottle of lotion, he proceeded to seal in all the moisture to the still damp skin. He worked little circles on Mika’s face, long strokes down the neck and arms. Clasping one hand with both of his, he rubbed product into the skin, using his thumb to coat even the neglected cuticles. He crouched down and applied lotion from the ankles up, smoothing what was left up the stomach. Finished, he looked at Mika’s face. Bright eyed and pink cheeked with excitement, he looked like a dog ready to jump all over his master.

Shu knew what was coming.

“Can we do it?”

Eyes narrowed, Shu looked him over. What he was inspecting, given the lack of clothing, Mika didn’t know. “You _did_ work hard these past few days. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give you a reward.”

Beaming an enthusiastic smile, Mika went to the clean item basket and reached for his pajamas. The towel slid off his head.

“What are you doing.” Shu‘s question was more of an exasperated statement.

“What do you mean? We gotta dress first and-” 

“No.” Shu spoke slowly, as if to a small child. “We’re staying right here.”

“But it _echoes_ ,” Mika whined.

“Then be quiet.” After so much cleaning Shu had little patience. “It’s not that difficult.”

Mika deflated and gave him that irresistible sad puppy face. “Easy for you to say,” he whimpered.

“Poor thing,” Shu murmured, hand laying gently on Mika’s cheek. It was plump and dewy from the lotion, glowing pink from the warm bath, inviting all sorts of poking and pinching. “But you need to learn.” He poked and Mika peeped. “And the better you learn, the more rewards you get.”

“I can do it!” Brimming with motivation, Mika nodded.

Shu wove his fingers into the wet hair, so much smoother than usual, and ran his fingers through to the ends. He kissed that soft cheek and kept his face there, inhaling the unfragranced smell of clean skin and enjoying the warmth it radiated. He set his hand on Mika’s collarbone, tracing a line across to his bicep, down to the crook of his elbow, along the satiny underside of his forearm, and took the hand in his, placing it on his hip. Mika’s interested gaze followed. Rubbing the backs of his fingernails along the side of Mika’s neck, Shu kissed that cheek again. “Follow me.” 

Cautiously, Mika turned his head and kissed Shu’s cheek. Shu tapped him under the chin. Without a word of guidance, Mika did as he thought best and went for a slow kiss on the mouth, setting his free hand on Shu’s waist. They pulled apart and stood, forehead to forehead, breathing.

“Can I have a hug?” After the day’s hard work, he desperately wanted a nice tight squeeze. For once Shu obliged, wrapping his arms around Mika’s shoulders and absently patting his back. He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them, the first thing he saw was the lotion, right where he had left it. 

Removing his arms from the hug, he picked up the bottle and calmly read through all the labels and instructions. There was no warning about “external use only.” 

“Go to the wall.” He twirled the bottle in his well moisturized hands, watching Mika trot over obediently. Mika leaned his back against the wall, hands splayed at his sides. Shu glanced between him and the lotion, finally setting it on the nearest rack. He got right up against his soon to be victim, kissing his nose and getting a tinkling little laugh in response. Placing one finger gently against Mika’s lips, he said, “Remember. It echoes.”

Trying to be serious, Mika nodded. He watched those lovely hands grab his and lift toward his face, waiting in the air. Swallowing, he leaned forward to kiss the knuckles of one hand and then the other. The nails were impeccably clean, the little callouses from making things were softened by the lotion, and he wished those smooth warm palms would touch him all over. The hands didn’t move. Mika turned one over to kiss the underside of the wrist. He followed one vein up the forearm, kissing the soft inner elbow and smushing his nose into Shu’s bicep.

“Good,” Shu breathed. He withdrew his arm enough to press two fingers at the corners of Mika’s mouth, who opened reflexively. Past the first knuckle, past the second, and he didn’t get much further before Mika pulled away with a cough. “I can’t do that,” he pouted mournfully. “But I could-“

“You’re doing nothing of that sort.” Shu eyed him disdainfully, knowing that his cheeks were rather pink and he was getting a little too excited. “At least, not now.” He glanced at the bottle. “We’re going to have some fun with this.” Mika tilted his head and looked at him innocently.

Taking a pump of lotion in one hand, Shu reached back and slipped his fingers into the crevice of Mika’s ass. At the cold touch, Mika squeaked, clapping a hand over his mouth. Shu’s fingers moved ever lower, pressing lightly, gliding back up as he watched Mika, frozen in place and trying not to squeak again. He kept stroking, pushing a little harder, until he heard a muffled peep. “Turn around,” he murmured. With a nervous look, Mika did as he was told, unsure of what would happen next. 

Now that he had better access, Shu’s fingers resumed their touching, sliding all over and giving one final push _in_. He heard a little gasp and smiled to himself. He worked his finger higher, pressing a little more this way and that way, watching the tense line in Mika’s shoulders and enjoying the quiet whimpers escaping every so often. He removed his fingers and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Mika’s torso and leaning on his back, letting his hands wander along the front and leaving a trail of filth in their wake.

“Aren’t you doing well.” Shu commented at Mika’s ear, the calm quiet of his voice a contrast to the hardness of his dick. “Maybe,” he said, one finger doodling circles on Mika’s stomach, “we will speed things up.”

“Speed what up?” With his face in the wall it was awfully hard to keep quiet, as the hard tile reflected and amplified everything. Knuckles pressed to his lips, Mika hardly dared to breathe.

“Horny little bastard.” Shu pinched one of his nipples and Mika squawked again. He grazed the edges of his fingernails down Mika’s torso, the last streaks of lotion on his hand leaving it extra smooth as it wrapped lightly around Mika’s cock. “Unless you liked _that_ better-“

“No-well-um-”

“Exactly.” Shu was smug after his little experiment, content to lazily jerk off the other and listen to the soft whimpers, feel the faint tremble in the knees reverberate up. With only one hand fisted on the wall and Shu’s arm holding him close, Mika could have collapsed. He made no sound as he finished, only sighing and turning to attempt to give Shu an accusatory look. The hot pink in his cheeks only made him look pathetic.

Oblivious to the mess on his hands, as hard as ever, Shu looked at him with bright eyes. 

“What a good way to start the new year.” 


End file.
